Nobody Loves No One
by RedHeadedPixieGrunger
Summary: Her world is on fire and no one can save her but him. It had been eight months from their last encounter. He could still taste her sweet lips. She could still feel his hot breath against her face.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me. It's a Kane/AJ two-parter. Why? You ask. Well Kane is my ultimate, favourite wrestler of all time and I dig the crazy chick so it was inevitable. I did try very hard to stay clear. I like Kane as a lone ranger but once I entered the world of YouTube I accidentally came across fan made videos and I was a goner. I will say that most of the inspiration for this comes from a video. Extremely beautiful and it made it impossible to resist the urge to write. So kudos to LOOOLO93. Your video is so well put together and just completely awesome. **

**My OTP is AJPUNK, just to make that perfectly clear. And anyone who decides that they want to read this who is an AJPUNK fan and has been reading All For Love, I am soooooooo fricking sorry I haven't updated but I am now working on chapter 16.**

* * *

_**"Regardless of what you say, I looked into your eyes last week, and I saw, that deep down, in that tortured soul, you actually have a heart."**_

**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**  
**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.**  
**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**

Warm hands braced the tiled wall, his appreciable biceps tensed, holding his weight on either side of the hotels bathroom mirror. Head bowed, his long wet curls falling in front of a maskless face. Kane couldn't find the nerve to look at his reflection. If he did, the words that haunted him, the words she spoke, her revelation about him would be true. Yes he was a tortured soul. Had been for many years. There was no denying it. But if he had of lifted his head and took a look into those mismatched eyes staring back at him, he'd see it. See the compassion, the fondness, the passion he felt every time he thought of her. These feelings she stirred within him, forgotten, immersed from years of heartbreak, failed relationships. Beyond his natural control, they were resurfacing. For only her to see. Only for her. And it frightened him. Out of everything that had been thrown at him in his fifteen years in the company. Hardcore matches? He'd gladly take part in those ten times over than have this delicate beauty look into his soul. That was the hold she had over him. But he worried, that if she searched his spirit deep enough. Would she like what she found.

**No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)**  
**No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)**

_**"Kane has a weakness. Named AJ."**_

Daniel Bryan was right. Women had always been a weakness when it came to Kane. They were his Achilles heel. It was a known fact that he'd fall hard and fast when love arose. Love? An emotion, a monster like him couldn't possibly feel. Love? That was the reason he was alone now. His heart, a blackened, broken abyss much like his soul. Tori had been his first, he loved her. She was kind to him. Wanted to be by his side. With her pretty eyes and her full pink lips. He couldn't believe his luck. A woman like her, interested in a "freak" like him. He tried everything to keep her safe, keep her by his side. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. After that he vowed to stay focused. Never to stray into temptation. Deeming himself a monster. He got stronger and substantially bigger until he was at his full potential as an athlete. Building a wall around himself. No woman would ever take him for a fool. No one.

A few years later, he removed the mask that hid him from the world, and with it went his sanity. True to his monstrous nature, he was hellbent on making everyone's life living misery. One person in particular. Lita. That redheaded vixen made Kane's head spin. The way she presented herself, that body, the confidence. Just looking at her stirred up those emotions once again. Need. Want. The only difference about the relationship he was about to pursue with Lita to the one with Tori, he was the one going to be in control. And he was for the profusion. Kidnapping, impregnating and marrying her. He had finally gotten what he desired. He wanted to own her. Taking it forcefully, aware it would never have been given to him by choice or reciprocated. It was better that way. Lita knew he was in charge. He frightened her. If he treated her like shit, she'd never be able to get close enough and he'd never be another womans puppet. He was indeed the puppet master now. Calling the shots. That was until Lita lost the baby. Something inside him changed. She changed too. He had an overwhelming urge to protect her now. Just like the woman currently taking over his dreams. The tables were turned and when he finally let his guard down, thinking that just maybe Lita was sincere, well he was that fool all over again. That was nearly eight years ago. Eight years of loneliness. Eight years of more torment. Festering. Ready to implode.

Turning on the tap, Kane cupped the cold water, splashing it over his face, bringing him back to the present. It had been a rough night. His body ached and his mind confused. He should have been overjoyed. He'd made it into the Elimination Chamber. He was finally getting an opportunity to move away from the tag division and into the big leagues again. There was no issue with Daniel Bryan as such. But fuck, fifteen long and agonising years in the WWE and he had never main evented a Wrestlemania. That in itself was just down right disrespectful. Tonight he fought for that spot in the chamber. The lifeline in the form of Dolph Ziggler. All he had to do was beat him and that place was his. It should have been straight forward, had it not been for the one hundred and fifteen pound pixie by the "Show Off's" side.

Kane never suffered from nerves. Not until she skipped into his life. Turning it upside down and inside out. They hadn't been this close, not from one of their encounters back in September last year. When he classed her as a "phenomenal kisser" in front of her now boyfriend as well as both her exes. It had been the truth. Those kisses were the only light in his dark dreams. Her lips, a numbing tingle he felt against his own still lingering. His heartbeat still fast paced, remembering the summer of 2012.

******What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.**  
**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.**  
**What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.**  
**What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,**

_**"You've made me feel things, that I, I never felt possible."**_

AJ stood at ringside. Slamming her tiny fists onto the mat. She had become Zigglers cheerleader. Not that it made much difference. The guy had the talent, he just needed to cut the apron strings from the women he'd been hiding behind and go it alone. Kane was still a dominant force. Not letting Big E Langston intimidate him. There were a few glances between himself and AJ but never quite making eye contact. She looked different, not just physically but the sparkle from her eyes that shone at him along with her radiant smile the night she jumped on to him, clinging to his body for that first kiss that took his breath away. The kiss that left his brain unable to function. Hypnotising him into leaving the ring, was gone. Replaced with a stoic look. A look he couldn't quite figure out. But then came the distraction. He had fallen for it many times. Going top rope for his clothesline, AJ jumped up on to the ring apron beside the occupied turnbuckle, pleading with him, begging him not to throw his hard body into her current lover. Her words spoken softly, her eyes now fixed on his own. The first time that night their eyes had locked on to each others. Everything around Kane became a blur. The surroundings, the noise. It was like they were the only two people in a place that in reality was filled with twenty thousand screaming fans. His heart pounded against his chest, head became light, he hesitated for a moment longer before remembering what the purpose of being off the ground was for and he turned away from her guilty eyes. Leaping into the air, the distraction had worked. It had given Ziggler enough time to regroup and move from Kane before they collided. Bouncing of the ropes, Ziggler instead crashed against AJ, sending her into the arms of Big E who caught her before she hit the floor. Dolph's apparent concern was his downfall, as Kane took advantage, chokeslamming him to hell, pinning _One Two Three._ Relief had flooded his senses. He got the win. He was in the chamber, but more than that, the little lady hadn't been hurt. Rushing to her fallen boyfriend helping him away from the ring and up the ramp. Her eyes never leaving his. He tilted his head in realisation. It was the first time from the match started, that he noticed her wearing his colours.

**I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)**  
**No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)**  
**With you.**

_**"I think it's best if we just stay away from each other. Goodbye AJ."**_

His words echoed in her mind as AJ sat brushing her long brown hair at the antique looking vanity table in her hotel suite. Watching her reflection in the mirror as the brush methodically stroked her soft tresses. Things had been going so well. In her mind at least. She felt as if she was demolishing his walls, removing them brick by brick. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She thought back to her reasons for teasing Kane in the first place back in June. He was the monster that would distract and destroy Daniel Bryan. The love of her life as she put it. To get revenge for all the hurt and anguish he had caused her throughout their short relationship. Kane's involvement would not only guarantee her revenge but help her new love interest out. Helping him retain his title and maybe earn her a few brownie points along the way. CM Punk had caught her eye during a tag match he had against her ex boyfriend on Smackdown. When he signed for her to "call him" as he executed a perfect running knee to Daniels goatface. It was only after Bryan had humiliated her in the middle of the ring after his 18 seconds loss to Sheamus at Wrestlemania, she took Punk up on his offer. And boy was she smitten. As the feud between AJs ex and Punk escalated, they began involving Kane in their little game of one-ups-manship. Once Laurinitis had made the triple threat match official for No Way Out AJ knew what she had to do. Only she didn't account for the repercussions of her actions to affect her the way it did.

The feel of his solid body against her petite one shot some kind of electrical charge throughout her entire being, all the way to her fingertips. As she locked her arms around his neck, kissing him for the first time. He didn't kiss back. It was going to take a lot of work to pretend she had feelings for him. The big guy was a tough nut to crack. Her flirtatious smiles, the cute way she would tuck her hair behind her elf-like ear. It wasn't enough. She knew he was a closed book, hard to read. His track record with women tugged at her heart. Being stabbed in the back by those who claimed to care for him, love him. Like Lita, her hero, the woman she adored as a teen, wanting to be just like her. But even with this wicked game AJ was playing, she couldn't condone the tricks, the mind games that Lita played on Kane. She would never stoop to those levels, no matter how desperate she got. But she was definitely playing with fire.

AJ knew it was wrong. Preying on his only weakness. After the kiss that left him dazed, she thought her plan had fallen apart. He didn't kiss her back, he didn't even touch her. She was seven feet off the canvas, holding on for dear life. It wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for. Kane leaving the ring. Watching him retreat, stopping, running his hand through his hair. Looking as if he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. It wasn't until Smackdown when she realised that her actions were starting to penetrate his hard exterior. Being pushed into the ring apron by Vickie wasn't much fun. Nor was the huge explosion that followed as she hit the mat, writhing in pain. The arena darkened and then merged into a red hue. That familiar music rang out. All she could do was listen to the reaction of the crowd as Kane began his slow descent over the ramp. The closer he got to her the more she felt her skin break out into tiny goosebumps, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. AJ could feel him looming over her, not even hesitating, bending down Kane picked her up gently before climbing back up the ramp.

Her mind went blank. She knew she should have been afraid. The big bad monster Kane was kidnapping the fallen angel, taking her to his dark layer to torture her. That's what everybody thought of him. So why, when faced with the possibility of that, did she only feel safe? His large arms holding her, carrying her bridal style. AJ knew. She knew she was safe. Punk however, thought the same as everyone else and raced after them, attacking Kane from behind. Kane dropped her carefully as Punks fists smashed furiously against the big mans broad back. Not realising that he'd just rescued AJ from her rescuer. Coming to a little she witnessed Kane's brute force in the form of a double chokeslam. The bodies of the men subject to her affections laying in a heap at his feet. AJ's breathing became irregular as he turned his head and caught sight of her, staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime but were in fact only a few moments. And what she saw in those contrasting eyes, brought her to her knees.

**_"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight."_**

No Way Out arrived and well, confused didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. AJ didn't know if she was coming or going. But she knew one thing, she was going to help Punk retain his championship no matter what the cost. So she went to both Punk and Daniel Bryan, wishing them good luck accompanied by a sweet kiss on the cheek. Both men seemed disinterested, walking away leaving her alone. But there was one more person she had to see before the match. Sheepishly AJ headed down to the depths of the arena. The boiler room to be precise. She knew he'd be down there. AJ didn't know much about the man who occupied her thoughts. But what she'd gathered he was a man of simple needs. He never really spoke to anyone usually keeping himself to himself. Finding solitude in the bowels of the buildings they worked in. To many it was creepy. To AJ it was intriguing. She wanted to know more. Much more. Finding him in a dark corner, leaning against the wall, she tried to explain her recent actions but the words wouldn't leave her. Her conscience nearly getting the best of her, coming close to revealing her true intentions, his eyes never leaving her. His body language screamed at her to leave before it was too late but his eyes. His eyes, they felt like they were telling a tale, giving her a glimpse of the real Kane. And she couldn't look away.

Remembering what she went down there for, as Kane moved closer, AJ wished him luck. Standing on her tip toes, he only leaned down a little. She placed her lips onto the part of his cheek not covered in leather. Pulling away, somewhat bashful, AJ felt Kane tug on her elbow. Without another thought, they leaned in at the same time until their lips met. This time Kane was more than willing. Initiating the kiss was one thing but when she felt his tongue against her soft lips, silently asking permission to enter. That right there blew her freakin' mind. Her legs turned to jelly, throwing her arms around his neck, AJ held on. She felt her stomach do a somersault when Kane rested his ungloved hand on her bare back. The whole thing didn't last long, before Kane moved away, leaving her swaying, throwing herself against the wall, steadying herself. Trying to control her breathing. He'd left her wanting more.

Later that night, AJ did indeed cost Kane the WWE Championship match. Being thrown off the apron , rolling across the floor after Punk pushed the three hundred and twenty-three pound giant into her. Chasing the medics and referees who were trying to attend to her, away. Kane picked her up and carried her away from the ring once again. This time holding her a little bit closer, tighter. Resting his head against her shoulder, soothingly patting her exposed side, letting her know she wasn't in danger. A small sentiment that filled her heart with two things. Joy and dread. AJ had done it. Duped the devils favourite demon. Helping Punk retain and leaving Daniel in a broken mess. Oblivious to Kane as he continued to keep her safe, she couldn't contain the smile that would sooner rather than later come back to haunt her.

_**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**  
**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**  
**I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.**  
**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,**_

**_"I'm a monster."_**

He wasn't stupid. AJ knew that. Kane knew he was being played. Question was, how long had he known? He was the fool again. The pint-sized Diva costing him the opportunity to become the WWE Champion for only the second time in his career. But instead of becoming the vengeful creäture everyone was used to seeing, he approached her alone backstage. Breaking it off with her as gently as he could. They hadn't gotten around to establishing the nature of their relationship. Knowing there was definitely something there between them. The best thing all round would be not to act on it and just stay away from each other. There was no rage, no intimidation. No chokeslam or Tombstone awaiting her fate like the previous women that crossed his path and broke his heart. There was no emotion. He just looked defeated. And that was that. They had a few moments following. One of which had them nearly giving into their secret desire, right before her new fiancé Daniel. Standing in the same position. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, this time though he held onto her. In fact as she jumped on to his back, clawing like a lioness at Kane's mask trying to defend her man, Daniel with no regard for her safety began to kick at the big red machines tree like legs. AJ squeezed her arms around is neck in a sleeper like hold in fear of falling. She felt his arm move back and rest on her calf, holding her in place as he chokeslammed the man she was going to marry. After everything she had done to him, he was still making sure no harm would come to her. It was a hard pill to swallow. Gazing into the monsters eyes, she got a flash of an emotion he tried so hard to subsume. Pain.

Raw 1000 rolled around, jilting Daniel at the makeshift alter, she became the GM of Raw and for the first time in almost a year she was alone. After Money In The Bank Paul Heyman had come sniffing round Punk. Polluting his mind and chasing her away. After everything she had done for Punk, he'd chosen this fat, greasy, creepy excuse of a human being to be by his side. AJ held on though, assuming he would come to his senses, agreeing to marry Daniel to snap him out of it, hoping the jealousy would be too much to handle. When he didn't interrupt the ceremony AJ was more than relieved Vince McMahon had offered her the position of GM earlier in the day. The night Punk revealed to the world about the intimacy of their relationship behind closed doors, that's when she new it was over for them. Daniel was gone, Punk was gone. And of course she had to make a fool of herself by falling for John Cena.

He'd sent her so many mixed signals and gave her two of the worst kisses she'd ever experienced. John couldn't be honest with her. Not wanting a relationship with her but not having the guts to set her straight, making her look even crazier. And now? Well now she was Dolph Ziggler's shadow. Some wondered why she aligned herself with a man who called her desperate and trash. The obvious explanation she gave was to hurt Cena, hurting him like he had hurt her, using Ziggler to do it. But the real reason was pretty simple. AJ didn't want to be alone. Boy oh boy was she regretting it. He was a self-absorbed creep, that was never off his damn phone and barely had anytime for her. He was completely useless with his hands. A clumsy lover, and even then, once was enough for her. The headache excuse was common with Dolph. When she looked into his eyes, there was nothing. Nothing deep, meaningful. It was just empty. If only she had the chance to...

AJ was rudely ejected from her thoughts when she recognised two voices arguing outside her room. Setting the brush down, she stood up, walking towards the door. Stopping still, she put her ear against it to listen. Eaves dropping wasn't really her thing but the raised voices had piqued her curiosity.

"What the hell man? I was just coming to congratulate you on your win tonight. No need to be so snappy!"

That was definitely Daniels voice. AJ would recognise it anywhere. And that meant only one thing. She pushed down the handle of the door, opening it slightly, popping her head out just a little. To her left, on the opposite side to her room she saw Daniel standing in a doorway. A loud booming voice made her jump. It was Kane and he, well he was Kane.

"I told you to leave me alone Daniel. I'm not in the mood to talk, or hang out or whatever it is that has you standing there like an idiot, disturbing my peace. Now, you have until the count of three to leave or I'm going to paint this hotel room a nice shade of goat!"

"Oh come on Kane, you're like this every time you see her. It's been eight months already. Let it go buddy."

"_ONE_"

"Seriously? She's obviously not interested. Look who she's been with since. She wasn't interested back then and she's not now. Face facts dude."

"_TWO_" This time he sounded angrier.

"She's just a chucks wearing, crazy sl-."

Something smashed inside the room and Daniel high tailed it out of there, running down the hall until he got to the elevator, smashing his fingers against the buttons in haste. Practically falling inside once the doors opened. AJ would have had to have stifled her giggles if it wasn't for the fact that she knew the brief argument they were having was very much about her. Was Daniel right?. Had Kane not let her go? A tiny part of her was empathetic towards him, had he not gotten over her after all these months. But the majority of her mind felt excitement, relief. The rush of emotions filled her body, the adrenaline coursing through her veins began carrying her legs to the open door. Reluctant at first, she peeked in, the lights were off. Most likely due to the bedside lamp being the item that had crashed to the floor during the heated confrontation. Her mind screamed for her to turn around and go back to her room. To forget what she had heard, forget the feelings that had arisen when she heard Daniel talk about her with Kane. But her heart betrayed her common sense and she passed over the threshold into the darkness, closing the door behind her.

Kane could just about make out her petite outline as she stood against the now closed-door. He could sense her fear before she entered but now all that surrounded him now was her intoxicating scent. Invading his rationality, making his head dizzy, his heart ache. She was too close for comfort. Close enough to touch, her eyes scanning the eerily dark room, obviously looking for him. Had she overheard what his idiot tag partner spewed moments ago? Is that why she was standing in his hotel room clad in only a black vest top and shorts. She was a temptress and so unaware. After all those "relationships" she had in the last year, she still had an innocence about her. The vibes that radiated from her, telling him. No, summoning him to cherish her, protect her from the monsters of this cruel world. One monster in particular. Him.

"Kane?"

His name rolled off her tongue, sweet like candy. He couldn't move, frozen in place. AJ still hadn't noticed him, sat tucked into the corner of the room, next to the broken remains of the once working lamp. Resting his head against the wall. He faltered, his mouth dry. Taking a few small gulps before he spoke.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kane kept his gaze fixed on her. Noticing how she jumped at his coarse voice. Her head turning in the direction it had come from. AJ pushed herself away from the door. Timidly taking a few steps closer. The giant came into view. But he didn't look like much of a giant from where she was standing. His demeanor was of a frightened boy. Sat against the wall, eyes on her through his damp curtain of curls. The mask present. Large feet firmly on the soft carpet, knees bent, where his clasped hands rested. He looked like a shell of the man she had come to know. The closer she got the more confidence she gained. Getting down on her knees in front of him, resting her hand gingerly on top of his.

"Are you ok?" AJ was convinced her heart had stopped. Trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Quick as a flash Kane snatched his hand from underneath her own. Like he'd just been burned.

"I asked you a question AJ. Answer me." His tone disciplined. He didn't want her getting any closer. But the emphasis in his words didn't faze her. AJ tried again, taking hold of his colossal hand in her own. Carefully inspecting the back of it, turning it over, doing the same with his palm. This time AJ began rubbing circular motions over his wrists. Sensing his pulse accelerate. Her fingers delicate and nimble, traced over the well worn lines of his palm, ghosting gently back to his wrist again.

"I thought we could talk? We haven't spoken much lately." AJ lifted her eyes from his hand, surprised at how the simple animation of her fingers could have him so mesmerised. In a trance like state. Kane hadn't pulled away yet. Deciding to push a little more.

"I've missed you Kane."

The only acknowledgement was unexpected laughter. AJ observed how his mountainous shoulders shook. His head moving from side to side.

"You've come to play more games I see? Well sorry you're all out of luck. Now get out.

AJ's ministrations on his hand stopped, taken back a little at his words.

"I'm not leaving here until we talk."

Kane snorted, "We are talking. I'm asking you nicely to leave. Please."

"And I'm telling you nicely. I'm not leaving this room until you talk to me properly." AJ retorted, matching his sarcastic tone.

"Does Ziggler know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't. Look, this has nothing to do with him ok? This is about me and you. Us."

Kane's laugh echoed in the tiny en suite. "Us? I thought you were smarter than that. Formulating a plan, making everyone believe you were mentally unstable, manipulating the enemy. It was truly exquisite. But I never had you down as an imbecile. There is no us. Past or present. Remember? I told you to stay away from me. And you were doing a magnificent job at it. Until now."

Ignoring his hurtful words, AJ considered them a mask, hiding what he genuinely wanted to say.

"Why? Why did you ask me to do that? I heard what Daniel said, before, when you guys were fighting. Is what he said true?"

Kane jumped up, throwing AJ off. Landing on her butt. Her hands dropped to the floor instinctively trying to catch herself. What she hadn't counted on was her hand pressing down onto a stray shard of the broken lamp.

"Ouch!" AJ brought her hand up, inspecting her wound. The sharp piece of ceramic had sliced across her palm. Not being able to see it, she knew her blood had begun to pool. Cupping her other hand underneath, trying not to let the red liquid drip on to the floor. But before AJ could look up to find where Kane had gone, his large hand reached out, taking hold of her wrist, raising it to his line of vision.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

AJ wasn't really concerned about how deep the cut was, or even tending to it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Watching intently as he examined her hand. The gentle touch of her wrist, the worry vibrating from his body.

Tugging at her wrist carefully, Kane guided AJ to the bathroom, switching on the light, both simultaneously squinting as their eyes adjusted to the fluorescent glow. Letting go, Kane lifted AJ curtly, depositing her down on to the counter next to the sink. Taking her hand again he held it over the basin, turning on the tap. AJ had become too enthralled, watching her blood, drip between closed fingers, clotting with the water, making swirls before it disappeared down the tiny holes of the drain, to notice Kane had briefly left her side in search of the first aid kit. Returning as quickly as he left, Kane set the kit down, opening it and taking out the bandages. Holding her wrist once again he moved her hand under the water. AJ flinched slightly, groaning a little at the sting as the cold water came into contact with the open cut. Raising her gaze, finding Kane staring back.

"It's not deep. Stitches aren't required. I'll um - I'll bandage it for you. Then you can go get it checked properly." Grumbling, Kane broke off the eye contact first.

Not saying a word, only nodding her head, AJ went back to observing how soft his skin felt. His hands not calloused like she presumed, but smooth, almost silk like. This was the first time he had voluntarily touched her with both his hands bare. Admitting it felt surreal. His touch practically numbing her skin, the pain no longer an issue.

Taking care not to prolong her discomfort, not that she showed she had any. Kane quickly cleaned and bandaged the gash. Intricately fastening the wrap so it wouldn't unravel. Finishing Kane peeked down through the hair obscuring his masked face, his inquisitive eyes. Oblivious to his fingers, that had taken on a life of their own, absent-mindedly stroking her prim digits, from knuckle to fingertip. His hand lingering on hers longer than necessary.

Kane became aware of her tears, when a stray one fell from her cheek, dropping onto her bare thigh. Kane cleared his throat, feeling a little ill at ease.

"Is the wrap too tight? I can adjust it for you if you like?"

AJ raised her head, her eyes now red and puffy, her cheeks flushed and stained with the salty tears. Kane panicked at the sight before him, more than sure he'd caused her distraught state. Why couldn't he be gentle. Just for her. A clumsy oaf, that's what he was. Realising his hands were still on hers, he abruptly moved them away. That way he couldn't hurt her again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Wha - What are _you_ saying sorry for?" AJ hiccupped, sniffing hard. Glancing up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, glassy, expectant. They were truly captivating. Kane was almost positive they were trying to posses him.

"I've hurt you haven't I? I'm too rough, I can't help it." Kane lowered his head, some what ashamed.

Surprised at his sensitive tone, AJ moved her good hand up to rest on his leather enclosed cheek.

"You didn't hurt me Kane. What you did was really, very sweet. Thank you." But Kane shook his head no, not believing her.

AJ nudged his cheek with her hand, silently asking for his attention. Kane warily obliged.

"I promise. You didn't hurt me. In fact, I didn't feel a thing. I-I'm the one that should be apologising. How can you be so nice to me after everything I did to you? I don't deserve your kindness."

"You did what you had to do." Kane shrugged.

"No! No. Don't go making excuses for me Kane. I led you on, I cost you the chance to be champion again. I made you look like a fool. I'm the same, if not worse than the others who've hurt you before."

Kane sighed. He knew she'd been working him to benefit Punk and exact revenge on her ex Daniel. But hearing her say it, having those words escape with each precious breath. The confirmation was too much to bear. Stabbing him in his already wounded heart. A heart still healing after all this time.

"You are nothing like them." He growled.

"But I am. Don't you see? You can deny it all you want Kane, What I did. I hurt you. Just like Tori.."

"Stop!" He growled again but with a little more force. His hands clenched into fists. Trying to contain the anger beginning to bubble inside with the mention of her name. How could something so horrid come out of something so beautiful. Unaware of his growing anger, AJ continued.

"Just like Lita.."

"I mean it AJ, stop talking about things you know nothing about." Closing his eyes, Kane mentally counted. Taking a few deep breaths hoping the anger would subside. It didn't and foolishly AJ kept going.

"What she did to you after losing the ba..."

**_THUMP!_ **The clenched fists slammed down hard against the counter either side of her. The hand that caressed his warm cheek before, now covering her mouth, trying to prevent a yelp escaping. Flicking his hair back, Kane leaned forward. His body language gone from placid and gentle to red hot and intimidating in an instant. He was close enough that AJ could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I will not talk about this with you! It's none of your damn business." His tone demanding.

"Understand this. I'm a monster. Always have been, always will be. You actually did me a favour when you played me little AJ, and you played me good. You proved to me that I'm still weak when it comes to...matters of the heart."

"You mean love?" AJ interjected.

Kane scoffed at her insinuation, "I _don't_ love, I _don't_ feel!"

AJ intrepidly lifted her hand back to rest on his cheek again. Her thumb stroking timidly against the corner of his mouth. It took all of Kane's strength not to lose his nerve and lean into her.

"I know that's not true, I've seen it every time I've looked into your eyes." She whispered not believing her own voice. His gaze, the way his expression softened at their contact, she could sense his anger melt away and her heart swelled.

Kane's head tilted to the side, feeling bashful but he couldn't look away. Their eyes connected. Feeling the need to ruin the moment before things got out of hand he spoke again. Her stare was making him weak at the knees.

"Th - That's absurd. It's not possible. I'm incapable."

AJ moved her head from side to side, disagreeing, trying hide the smile forming on her lips.

"Who are you trying to convince more? Me? Or you?"

Kane feeling backed into a corner, pulled away from her touch. Shaking his head, his anger rising again.

"Enough! Go back to your living Ken doll. I'm sure he'll be worried about where you are."

Trying desperately to detract himself from the situation, he realised was in vain, turning to leave Kane felt her tiny hand niche into his. Stopping his escape. Looking down in complete admiration, at how delicate and petite her hand seemed encased in his vast one. She was invading his senses again, stalling any action he would have made.

"He's not waiting for me Kane. And he's definitely not worried about where I am or who I'm with."

Lifting his gaze away from their grasped hands, resting his eyes on her face, he studied her angelic features. Following her movements as AJ jumped down off the counter to step in front of him. Still clutching the Big Red Machine's hand, her grip tightened.

"I've made an awful mistake." She blasted unexpectedly, fresh tears erupted from AJ's pretty eyes as her voice quivered.

"It's all just one big mess! I feel like I'm drowning Kane, I feel like I - I - can - can't breathe?"

AJ began to panic, her breaths becoming quick and erratic, hyperventilating almost. Her brain clouded over with worry, legs turning to jelly, the irregular breathing sending her into a dizzy haze. AJ was convinced the room was spinning, her legs gave way, but she never hit the floor. Instead she felt herself being pulled against Kane's hard chest. His strong arms enclosing around her, holding AJ in his mighty embrace.

Kane's hands were somewhat awkward at first, not sure where he should put them, or even if she wanted him to hold her this way. But when he felt AJ's arms wrap themselves around his waist and squeeze, he splayed a hand on the bare spot between her shoulders. The other hand stroked her silky, flower scented hair. If there hadn't been such a difference in height, Kane was positive he'd have buried his face into the curve of her neck, just so that he could inhale more of her addicting fragrance. Not sure of what he could say to calm her whimper, Kane went with his instincts.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Shhhh."

Kane couldn't quite make out AJ's words muffled against his chest, so gently grabbing her shoulders he pulled her back slightly. His breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning, even during one of her emotional tirades. She still looked absolutely beautiful.

"I never wanted it to get this far. But it did. And now I can't go back. The things I feel, I've tried so hard but I can't feel for Dolph what I felt for Daniel, for Punk or even John. What I felt for them I'd never known before. The love had me under a spell and it made me do some really stupid things." AJ sniffed, wiping her runny nose on the back or her hand and continued, " I thought they loved me too. I never imagined I'd be alone after everything I did for Punk. He took Paul's side over mine and he broke my heart. Seeing him with someone else killed me. He moved on with that assistant, Sam? I think that's her name?"

Kane nodded slightly, understanding. He's seen the copper haired girl around. Always laughing and smiling. No doubt this woman was the real deal for The Best In The World.

"And I - I wasn't ok at first. I tried to get over him. That's when John came along. I thought he would have been different but he led me on. Just like the others. When I wanted to get serious, instead of letting me down gently, he mocked me Kane. He puts on this nice guy mask but I seen him for what he really was. He's just a fake."

Kane listened intently as AJ poured her heart out, absent-mindedly letting his fingers play with the ends of her hair still holding her with the other hand. Keeping her in his warm embrace for as long as he could.

"And Dolph? I used him to get back at Cena. It was a simple as that. But I didn't think things through and now I'm stuck and I don't know what to do? Tonight, watching you at ringside. I remembered. I remembered how much you cared, how sweet and understanding you were to me, when other people, well when other people treated me so miserably. You tried to keep me safe. And I know I've already told you how much I appreciated it. But I can't stop thinking about it.." AJ lifted her head to look directly at him, "About you."

Taking a shaky breath, AJ lowered her head back down, "I - I can't help but wonder if - if...". Unable to say the words, she ran her fingers through her hair, combing it back out of her face, resting it on one shoulder.

"If what AJ?" Kane pressed for an answer. Tilting her chin up between his thumb and forefinger so she had no choice but to look at him. His eyes, this time searching her soul.

"I can't help but wonder if you hadn't of told me that we needed to stay away from each other, if I had chosen you instead, what would it be like now? Would things be different? Would we..."

"What?" Kane asked in a hushed tone, afraid of his own voice, still holding onto her chin.

"Would we be together now?"

Kane couldn't cloak the dumbfounded look that etched across his face. Luckily the only way that AJ could tell he was in shock was his mouth agape. Totally taken aback by her question. AJ choosing him never crossed his mind let alone her considering what their future would have been like if she had of picked him. Kane had already relinquished the thought of a man like him being with a woman like her. Besides he was just a pawn in her cruel game.

AJ could sense his alarm, "Please say something?" But Kane withdrew from their embrace completely, distancing himself. Placing his hands on his hips, he gave her a perplexed look before his eyes met the floor beneath him for a moment, then returning his attention back to the pint-sized diva.

"What do you want from me AJ?"

"What I want is for you to tell me how you feel. About me?"

AJ moved closer towards him, noting how he took a step back. So she stopped, folding her arms across her chest. Kane could never let his guard down long enough to let anything between them progress. Frustrating was an understatement in this situation now.

"How I feel about you? I told you, I don't feel." Kane scoffed.

"Stop doing that! Do you really expect me to believe you're some sort of monster, unable to feel anything, for any one? Even me? How can you say that? Look at the way you patched up my hand. The way you held me after that stupid meltdown a few seconds ago. I need to know Kane. Please?"

He couldn't take anymore. They were going round in circles and it was making his head spin. So AJ wanted him to profess his romantic feelings she hoped he had for her. He wasn't going to deny that there were romantic feelings there, but Kane just didn't have it in him to admit to them. He didn't want to show anymore weakness than he already had. But before he knew what was happening he felt both of AJ's palms against his chest, shoving him hard, almost making him lose his balance catching him unaware. He stumbled backwards slightly.

"Answer me!" AJ cried out, letting her frustration get the better of her. AJ could hear Kane's breathing quicken, grunting somewhat as she pushed him. His shoulders tensed and she watched as his fingers flexed, before curling into fists by his sides. She could tell he was trying to suppress his rage.

Who the hell does she think she is? Demanding answers from him. He'd had enough. He'd show her why people feared him. Why they called him a monster.

"Answer me damn it!" AJ screamed, reaching forward to shove him again. Only this time Kane was well aware of her intentions. Grabbing both her wrists before her hands were able to make contact with his chest once more. He launched her away from his body. He then stalked towards AJ, forcing her to retreat until the base of her spine bumped against the counter. Her hands braced it. Fingers curving round the edge of the cool surface, gripping it in fear. He was quicker than anyone gave him credit for. Silent and oh so deadly, as his intimidating bulk towered over her within seconds. Kane brought his large hand up and grabbed AJ's chin roughly, applying a little pressure between his thumb and forefinger. This time it wasn't the gentle giant looking back at her, it was the Devils favourite Demon.

"You really want to know how you make me feel?" Kane growled. AJ tried her best to nod her head, his vice grip on her chin making it nearly impossible to do so, "Yes" she squeaked out.

"You irate me to the point where I feel like I'm about to explode with pure rage. It makes me want to wrap my fingers around this delicate throat", Kane's fingers let go of her chin, slowly gliding down the column of her throat, his actions only stimulating her senses until she felt his grip tighten. Not enough to cut off her airway, just cause a little discomfort.

"The rage that you have me feel, it makes me want to squeeze until you're breathless."

Kane watched her with an intense stare, trying to gauge her reaction. Recognising a hint of fear as he applied pressure to her gullet.

"Then there are times when you make me feel things I thought I'd buried deep a long time ago and they make me want to -:" Kane released his vice grip and moved his digits up to faintly trace over her soft lips. Leaning in, AJ could feel the warmth of his breath on her cool skin causing her to shiver involuntarily. Kane's eyes roamed over her stunning features, observing how her eyes closed in anticipation for what she thought, was about to come. His mismatched orbs drifted to her mouth. Waiting lips glistened, beckoning for him to taste them. And then the little voice inside his head reminded him of what he was, and he held onto that little bit of control he had left. Pulling away from her, he backed off making his exit into the bedroom. Things had gotten too far already and he was putting a stop to it now.

No sooner was he by the bed when Kane felt her presence behind him.

"What are you so afraid of?" AJ whispered, loud enough that he could hear her.

Taking a breath Kane dropped his head, not turning round knowing if he did that little bit of resolve he had left would disappear.

"Me, AJ. I'm my own worst enemy. Now go, before I do something I might regret." He confessed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

AJ looked on, staring at his broad back. How could it have gone so wrong after it nearly being so right. An almost kiss to giving her the cold shoulder. Sighing she turned around and headed for the door, the only light in the room coming from the bathroom and the moonlight peeking through the gap between the closed curtains. She reached for the door handle, hesitating AJ thought she'd leave him something to mull over.

"You know, I never thought of you as a coward."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the last chapter of this two-parter. Sorry for the wait. I hope I've made up for it with this. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Who follow and favourite. You're all rad!**

* * *

AJ's delicate fingers only manage to brush the cool surface of the door handle when she feels his presence upon her. Not looking back she pushes the handle down and pulls the door open slightly before the force from behind slams it closed. Looking up through hooded eyes, AJ's now well aware she's trapped between Kane's large arms as he presses his weight against the only exit.

"What are you doing?" Her breath catches in her throat, her mouth's dry. Kane leans in closer just like before.

"You don't get to do that AJ. You don't get to say that and walk away! Fuck! What is it you want from me?" The desperation in his voice is like the dullest knife, sawing back and forth, ripping through her consciousness. He really did think she was still playing games with him.

AJ moves herself into the tiny space Kane's put between them. Her chest gently grazes against his taut stomach. Her eyes move from the large expanse of his chest, up past his beautiful shoulders and thick neck. She takes a little longer to appreciate his mouth. The way his tongue timidly licks his dry lips, until she finds those eyes once again. She can see the hesitancy, but she also recognises something that she's been searching for her whole life. It's something the rest of them didn't have when she looked at them this way. Belonging, this is where she belonged.

AJ takes a leap of faith, what else did she have to lose? Reaching up, she places both hands on either side of Kane's face. If she was going to do this, AJ needed to make sure he couldn't run.

"You, I want you. I know it's taken me a hell of a long time to realise it. I think I might have known it all along. Maybe I was too scared, too stupid to admit it. I don't know. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long. Please.. please tell me I'm not too late."

Kane has always been a man of little words. And in this instance actions definitely spoke louder as he brings his arm down from above AJ and slides it gently around her petite waist bringing her flush against him. AJ lets out a quiet squeak which triggers a small smile to play on Kane's lips. His other hand shakily finds her face, his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin, keeping AJ in place as he leans in and captures her soft lips. It was gentle at first, with minimal pressure, letting AJ know that she could pull away at any time. But pulling away wasn't an option for AJ. She wants this. She needs this. And by the way she can feel the tip of Kane's tongue glide across her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter her sweet mouth, he feels the same way. AJ gladly grants him access as their tongues lightly duel before the kiss deepens. AJ's fingers move into Kane's hair, tugging at the curls as both of his hands tighten around her waist, his fingers obsessively pinch at her soft skin, making AJ suppress a moan ready to escape.

Without breaking the kiss and not missing a beat, Kane pushes AJ back against the door and she finds herself being hoisted up into his arms without much effort. Her legs instinctively lock themselves around his waist. Kane's mouth slips from her now swollen lips, leaving a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses, to reach the smooth skin of her neck. Gently, he begins to bite and nip at AJ's throat. The stubble of his growing beard that grazes her sensitive skin and the heat of his breath against her creates another moan that AJ can't control this time and it rumbles in her throat before leaving her mouth in a soft gasp.

Kane's ministrations cease for a moment. Raising his head, he looks into her lust filled eyes before pressing his forehead against her own. The warmth of their breath lingering against each other's lips barely an inch apart. AJ's arms wrap securely around Kane's neck. One of his hands drifts down from her waist sliding it gingerly up and down the outside of her thigh.

"Is this really what you want? Am I really what you want?" His breath is shaky, his words ambiguous.

AJ fears that nothing she says right now could possibly make him feel like this wasn't some sick twisted joke and that Ziggler would knock on the door and shout "_Gotcha_" in his face. And she deserved that. She hadn't done much to gain the giants trust but from this moment on she'd try her hardest to earn it.

Instead of using her voice, she decides to convey it in a different way, she's going to show him, making a Hail Mary move she confidently slides the leather mask from his chin, up over his face and out away from the mass of wet curls. Kane tries to lean away but she's too quick and all he can do is bow his head, hoping his hair will curtain his exposed face. But AJ isn't having any of it and makes a point of lifting his head high by cupping his cheeks. Kane's eyes close automatically. Like a defense mechanism. He doesn't want to see the disappointment reflected in her striking brown eyes. Her impending reaction scares him half to death.

"Open your eyes Kane. Look at me, please?" AJ whispers. She hopes that he obeys.

Kane reluctantly conforms and opens them. AJ lets go of a breath, unaware she's been holding from her fingertips made contact with his leather cloak.

She moves in firmer. Her lips discovering a large but faded silver coloured mark on his cheekbone. Kissing the scar softly, she finds another and repeats the action. Kane's breath hitches, his skin tingling as AJ's lips continue their delicate assault on his marred flesh. His hold on her body tightens. Only just managing to wrap his brain around what's going on. He can barely comprehend it. AJ was seeing all of him and by some astonishing miracle she was still right in front of him. Holding his face, she was trying to initiate more eye contact than he was usually comfortable with. But he was ok with that because she was here, right now, looking at him with more passion than he had ever seen.

No fear. No pity. No disgust.

All Kane could see was adoration. He could see appreciation. He could see something intense. So intense he had to break the hold her eyes had on his. She'd broken through the last of his defences into his fragile heart. An overwhelming sensation washing over his being made the muscle in his chest jolt against his ribcage, the only barrier left to protect it now. Leaning in, Kane rests his forehead on top of her shoulder. Taking a minute to control the overpowering feeling that's washed over him, urging him to make her his, to take her right there against the door. Kane can feel AJ move around him. Her chin nudges the side of his head and he raises it a fraction. Her lips are now against his ear, the hot breeze escaping her mouth sends shockwaves throughout his entire body.

"I want you." The words abscond from her mouth as a whisper. She lets her tongue trace the outline of his ear. The influence leaving Kane's body trembling in its wake.

Those three words were all it took for Kane's restraint to dissolve. The tip of his nose rubs against the soft skin on the side of her neck where his head's resting, breathing in her sweet scent, his mouth dropping light kisses as he follows a path up over her jaw line until the end of Kane's nose is touching hers. Kane's gaze lingers for a moment as the edge of his nose caresses hers and the both smile simultaneously before his lips find AJ's once again. This time though the kiss is different. There's no uncertainty. This time, this kiss is built on a leap of faith they both take together. The kiss goes from relaxed and tender to an all-out war, their tongues now dueling for dominance.

AJ moans into his mouth when his large hand sweeps up under the thin fabric of her tank top. Kane's palm is hot against the skin of her lower back as they begin to move from the door, making their way lustfully blind towards the untouched bed. His hand moves slowly, further up, tracing her spine. Kane's fingers reach the clasp of AJ's bra and she's inwardly impressed when it opens in one try as they continue to ravage each other's mouths. Kane quickly moves the material to the side and AJ strangles a sob when she feels him take a firm grip of her left breast, his thumb circling insanely around her nipple.

Kane's shins hit the edge of the bed letting him know they've reached their intended destination. His hand slips out from underneath AJ's shirt and he drops her unceremoniously on to the middle of the bed. Her hair fans out on to the sheets beneath her head as she looks up at him with the same want in her eyes that mirrors the look in his own, he's certain. Kane rushes forward, needing to taste her again, to feel her body pressed against his own again. Kneeling at the junction of her thighs, Kane leans in to place his lips on hers, sucking the breath from her delicious mouth, kissing her exposed neck, licking right up to her earlobe and sucking it into his mouth. His hands making their way to AJ's waist, lifting her top and ridding her of it in one quick motion along with her bra.

Not many people would ever in a million years suggest that AJ had a prudish nature except maybe the ones who were closest to her. But as her hands travelled down to cover her bare breasts Kane blocked their path, pushing them up above her head. His fingertips trail down one side from her wrist, over her inner arm and down her side until Kane finds her breast again. Making sure to keep his weight off her, Kane leans heavily on his elbow as he dips his head so his mouth can make contact with her soft ample mound. He cups under the breast firmly, pushing up a little. He kisses around her nipple first then boldly lets his tongue explore her pert bud. This action earns Kane an elicited moan as AJ's hands descend into his hair gripping hard as her back arches off of the soft mattress. Another flick of his tongue, another moan escapes her lips. AJ's hold tightens in Kane's hair as he continues to caress her breast with his mouth.

The more noise AJ makes, the bolder Kane becomes. He let's go of her breasts and allows his hungry mouth to travel down towards her naval. AJ sucks in a breath as Kane leaves a path of wet kisses from under her breast to her belly button. She gasps as she feels the tip of his tongue dip and swirl around it before making his way lower. She feels his fingers hook both sides of her sleep shorts and she raises her bottom half off the bed to help him out. When he slides them down her golden legs and completely off, AJ realises that not only are the shorts gone but her panties are too. His hands glide back up her bare thighs pushing them wider. She's completely uncovered, baring everything for him to see. Her soul included.

Kane takes in the sight before him. This beauty, this fallen angel, lies before him. Her skin glowing, every single part of it is radiant. She's a goddess. The apex of her legs now unguarded and her core revealed to him. Neat and proper, already glistening in her desire to have him touch her. Oh, he aches to touch her. There in the most intimate part of her unblemished body.

His longing to feel her over rules his shyness and he begins to trace over the sensitive spot in front of him. AJ moans in response and pushes her hips up to encourage Kane to continue. He obliges and slips a finger inside her folds, just enough to reach her delicate nub. Drawing constricted circles with his digit. AJ covers her mouth with her hand, trying in vain to muffle her moans. Without warning, Kane slides one large finger into her core. He pumps slowly into her tightness, generating a relentless pace that is only going to further propel her into the realms of insanity.

"Do you.. do you like that?" He's unsure and AJ can feel his body become rigid against her.

"More. I want more." She wills herself to say, it was all she could manage to call out.

Kane shrugs off his sleep pants and boxers in one swift move. Removing the only barrier physically left between them. He adjusts his body above her. His erection now resting against her abdomen as Kane encourages another kiss. This kiss is deeper, as he catches all her modest gasps and cries as his finger works at her wet entrance while his thumb rubs at her now swollen nub.

One of AJ's hands works its way down between them and she finally finds what she's looking for. She wraps her hand around his hardened length which causes Kane to jerk into it. He watches between them as her petite hand slides up and down over his thick member. He nearly comes undone when she swipes her thumb over the engorged head, collecting its essence that beaded on top. Kane extracts his hand from her to prevent this from finishing too soon.

"It's too much." Kane wheezed.

AJ cuts him off with a scorching kiss and her hand stills on him. She shuffles closer so that his length presses to her opening. Kane impulsively thrusts into her folds stopping short at her core. She looks up at him, stunned devastation etched on her features at his indirect rejection.

"It can't…" Kane trailed off. "It can't be just one time with you, I can't…" How can he to tell her once this happens, he'd want her for the duration? He didn't want a one night stand. Not with her.

AJ seemed to understand his inner turmoil, reading him, knowing him all too well it appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere." She exhaled into his ear. "I need you."

Kane's body relaxes rapidly and he readjusts so his large forearms are now on either side of AJ's head and the rest of him perched over her. One hand reaches down grabbing his manhood, lining it up at her entrance.  
At that moment a thought occurs to him. He hadn't been ready for this. He had nothing in the form of protection. AJ picks up on his hesitation and her hands settle on his hips, reassuring him that he has her approval to move forward.

"It's ok. I can't…" She speaks softly.

A surge of sadness as well as relief hit Kane instantaneously as he slides into her warmth at her guidance. He groans serenely, sinking into her entirely. Submerging his erect member gently to the hilt. Kane stays that way for a long time, moving only millimeters at a time. She's tight and he's screwed. AJ knows he's trying to draw out the inevitable but she can only stand so much. She needs him to start moving before she bursts from this powerful force. She's definitely close, the way he's moving his pelvis against her is only making the unadulterated need for him more extreme.

She could never really comprehend the appeal of sex. It hadn't really felt good the few times she allowed someone close enough. In fact more times than not it was painful and unpleasant. Kane however, moves with such zeal and care that she finally understands why people were so drawn to this.

Kane's thoughts mirror hers as he tries desperately to find some way to calm himself down so this doesn't end in one thrust of the hips. His experience is pretty limited and it amazes him at how receptive she is to him. He's worked hard to make sure she's taken care of but now she's urging him on. Her hips buck up into him, trying to take him deeper and make him move. Her breaths are coming in short shallow bursts at his neck as her hands grab at his ass to press him on.

AJ knows he's trying to find her release, but she's determined not to fall off that cliff without him. She's been biting it back for the better part of this encounter but she's not going to be able to curb it much longer if he keeps dragging his pelvis across her clit in those frustrating circles.

"Move, Kane. Please, move." She begs now and he can feel the beginnings of her orgasm clinching down on him. Kane groans when her hands start pulling and pushing at his hips, just enough to set a rhythm. He moves slow and steady over her and she can feel his release building as he struggles to control his strokes and speed. His whole body tenses as he fights to restrain himself.

AJ pulls his head down to hers and kisses him. He kisses her back but it's no longer gentle and careful. It's hard and rough and filled with need. His tongue in an all-out battle with hers for power. He's still emanating tension when AJ breaks the kiss just long enough to gasp into his ear.

"Let go."

To her sheer wonderment that's all the incentive it takes. She feels his body quake against hers as his heat floods her. And in turn, that's all it takes as she's sent hurtling to bliss after him. He moans in pure ecstasy as her muscles clamp down on his length, pulling ever last drop from him.

Kane crumples on top of her as they both grapple to reclaim their breath. He trails lazy kisses down her neck and over her collarbone before realising how heavy he must be laying on top of her like that. He makes to move off her but AJ's arms hold him decisively in place.

"Stay." She orders softly.

He nods and budges some of his weight on to his forearms once again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

When AJ's convinced he's staying, she releases him, shadowing a hand up his body until she's cupping his cheek. He tilts his face further into her hand. He doesn't know how to tell her that he wants this, that he wants her. And he hopes desperately that he can show her and it will be enough. That she'll understand. He hopes she can wait for him.

"I'm sorry about before. I just didn't know how to… I didn't how else to do it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm rough. I don't mean to be." Kane took a deep breath before continuing. "You know I love you right?"

AJ didn't say anything. She was fairly certain he was drifting off to sleep.

"I have for a while. For the longest time actually." He whispers against her hair. "I wanted you know that."

With that admission AJ can't keep quiet any longer. "I know." She smiles the biggest smile he's ever seen and she puffs into a kiss.

"I have too."


End file.
